


Aomine

by elane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elane/pseuds/elane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une séance d'entraînement pour Aomine après sa défaite contre Seirin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aomine

Ses nouvelles chaussures aux pieds, l’as de Tôô s’avance d’un pas décidé vers le terrain de sport, les rayons d’un pâle soleil d’hiver illuminent le terrain d’entraînement. Et pour une fois, il est là.

  
Et à l’heure.

  
A l’entraînement…

  
Ce qui explique peut-être le silence gêné et les mâchoires décrochées de tous les joueurs qui l’observent les yeux ronds. Satsuki est même tombée à la renverse avec son exubérance habituelle.

  
Aomine s’attendait à une telle réaction de la part de ses équipiers, mais là c’est pousser le bouchon un peu loin non !

  
\- Bon, on joue ou quoi !

  
Imayoshi, encore soufflé tente de reprendre une contenance et prend un ballon.

  
\- Echauffement !

  
Aomine soupire. Il est déjà chaud! Et il a envie de jouer. Vraiment. Et ça fait longtemps qu’il n’en avait pas eu vraiment envie. C’est devenu un besoin impérieux qui le fait trembler. Mais il se plie aux tours de terrains et à l’entraînement au lancer. Comme les autres. Nonchalamment il enchaîne les tours sans efforts et les paniers d’une main avec une telle aisance et de tous les endroits les plus saugrenus que le temps semble se suspendre à chacun de ses shoots.

  
Et plus les lancers deviennent acrobatiques et plus ses équipiers suivent le ballon d’un regard aussi stupéfait que fier avec une même certitude au fond des yeux.

  
C’est leur as et c’est le meilleur.

  
Et tous ont envie de montrer à quel point ils sont dignes d’être dans une équipe qui a un tel atout ! Les paniers se succèdent et lorsque l’échauffement se termine, ils sont tous prêts à mettre tout leur énergie dans une partie endiablée.

  
Imayoshi partage l’équipe en deux, répartissant les deuxièmes et les premières années avec équité, intégrant Aomine avec Sakurai qui commence déjà à trembler en voyant le regard noir d’Aomine qui traduit assez son impatience à prendre la balle.

  
\- Wakamatsu, dit Imayoshi, tu diriges l’équipe A et je prends l’équipe B.

  
Le regard blanc que lui retourne Wakamatsu le décontenance un peu. Oui, c’est pas la subtilité qui l’étouffe. Mais si Wakamatsu doit bientôt assumer la future place de capitaine, il allait devoir se frotter à Aomine sur le terrain en tant que capitaine. Cette partie est un véritable test.

  
Et à cet instant, ce n’est pas la confiance qui brille dans le regard du futur capitaine.  
J’y arriverai jamais semble exprimer son regard affolé qui passe frénétiquement d’Aomine à lui.

  
Mais le coup de sifflet du début de match finit quand même par retentir et tous se lancent dans la partie. Brûlant toute sa frustration dans le premier saut, Aomine décolle littéralement et envoie la balle à Sakurai qui récupère et le ballon et fonce. Il dribble sans problème les premières années avant de d’affronter Susa.

  
Mais il ne tente rien et passe à Aomine sur la droite.

  
Ce qu’il avait bien sûr anticipé et il se dresse devant l’as sachant bien qu’il n’avait aucune chance. Mais il tenterait le tout pour le tout.

  
Aomine s’apprête à tirer lorsque…

  
Il feinte et passe la balle à Wakamatsu qui n’est pas marqué car tout le monde pensait qu’il allait tirer…

  
Le futur capitaine met un quart de seconde à réaliser qu’Aomine lui a réellement passé la balle et tire.

  
Le ballon trouve sans problème son chemin dans les mailles du filet.

*  
2/0 sur un panier de Wakamatsu ! Et une passe d’Aomine.

  
Et la partie reprend de plus belle. Et plus les minutes passent et plus il apparait clair qu’Aomine n’a pas l’attention de marquer. Il dribble les adversaires, défend, fonce et au dernier moment… passe. A nouveau.

  
Wakamatsu puis Sakurai enchaînent les paniers encore tremblant de constater la métamorphose. Aomine désorganise totalement la défense de l’équipe adverse mais ils se reprennent assez vite.

  
Sakurai a encore du mal à comprendre ce qu’il lui arrive lorsqu’à nouveau il se retrouve seul face au panier, le ballon dans les mains. Il tire mais le ballon rebondit. Sasu s’élance en défense mais Aomine est le plus rapide. Il saute, prend la balle au rebond et marque.

  
Sakurai tremble de tous ses membres en voyant le regard d’Aomine se tourner vers lui, prêt à s’excuser platement une nouvelle fois.

  
\- Pardon, dit-il les yeux rivés sur le sol, terrifié d’avoir raté un panier alors qu’Aomine lui avait fait une passe. Je…  
\- Pourquoi tu t’excuses, dit Aomine. Si tu rates, je suis là pour finir le boulot. C’est un entraînement et on est là pour s’améliorer ensemble non ?

  
Tous les membres de Tôô fixent Aomine avec appréhension.

  
S’améliorer ensemble …

  
Oui, comprend tout à coup Wakamatsu. Voilà pourquoi Aomine ne fait que passer.  
Il veut s’améliorer dans la seule chose qu’il n’assure pas parfaitement sur le terrain. Et ce n’est pas faire un panier, ça il maîtrise. Son talon d’Achille, c’est le travail d’équipe. Il ne veut plus jouer seul. Il veut jouer avec l’équipe.

  
Et ce qu’il pensait ne jamais voir dans sa future équipe se produit sous ses yeux. Une nouvelle lueur brille au fond des yeux de tous les joueurs. Ils allaient jouer et s’améliorer ensemble. Même Sakurai ne tremble plus et les deux équipes redoublent d’effort pour faire circuler le ballon, dribbler, marquer.

  
Plus flexible, plus énergique, transcendée dans un nouvel élan, les paniers, les reprises de dribbles et les dunks se succèdent. Et lorsque le cœur battant, Wakamatsu tourne la tête vers Aomine à quelques secondes de la fin de la partie, il se fige.

  
Aomine sourit.

  
Un sourire vrai et sincère d’un joueur qui aime le basket plus que tout au monde.  
A la fin du match, tous affichent ce même sourire contagieux et se laissent tomber d’épuisement sur le sol. Enfin presque tous puisqu’Aomine tient encore debout sans problème.

  
Satsuki lui lance une serviette pour essuyer la sueur qui coule sur son visage et qu’il attrape au vol :  
\- Elles te vont vraiment bien tes nouvelles baskets, Aomine.

  
Aomine jette un œil à ses pieds.

  
\- Oui avec elles, je sens qu’on va tout gagner…

  
On va tout gagner.  
Pas « je vais tout gagner »…

  
\- … Tetsu ! ajoute-t-il en lançant un regard vers le coin du terrain.

  
Toute l’équipe, Satsuki se retournent dans un même mouvement pour voir le fameux joueur fantôme en train de regarder la partie dans l’ombre.  
Mais depuis quand il est là, celui-là !

  
\- Tetsu kun, t’es là depuis quand ? demande Momoi en sautant au coup du joueur de Seirin.  
\- Depuis le début, dit-il laconiquement.  
\- Mais comment t’as pu rentrer ? demande Wakamatsu.

Question débile, pense Aomine, parce que personne ne l’avait vu rentrer bien sûr.

  
\- Laisse-le un peu respirer, Satsu ! intervient Aomine qui passe sa main sur la tête de Kuroko, l’attrape par le col et l’arrache à l’emprise de sa groupie numéro un. Tetsu vient par-là, continue-t-il en lui envoyant le ballon. Ce petit entraînement m’a ouvert l’appétit…

  
Petit entraînement… Les joueurs de Tôô serrent des dents devant l’affront d’autant plus direct qu’il est involontaire.

  
\- Allez, viens Tetsu, je te paye un milkshake à la vanille, dit-il en l’entraînant dans son sillage avec une Satsu qui le suit en courant.

  
Je te dois bien ça…


End file.
